Head-mounted devices may include virtual reality or augmented reality devices. The head-mounted device may be connected to a computing device by a cable. The computing device may run a program to generate a reality, in the case of virtual reality, or to enhance reality, in the case of augmented reality. The reality created by the program may be transmitted via the cable to the head-mounted device, allowing a wearer of the head-mounted device is able to experience and interact with the reality.